Alex
'''Real Name: '''Alex Carroll '''Title: '''The Blood Dragon of La Fontaine (sometimes this title is shortened to "The Blood of La Fontaine," or "King of Oblivion"), Founder of La Fontaine, Guardian of the Bridge '''Court: '''Former King of the Winter Court '''Mien: '''A tall Englishman dressed in ragged period clothing that ends in tattered hems and frayed cuffs. Patches have been sewn over the largest tears with finely scaled leather and hide, remnants of his Keeper. Over it all is a mid-thigh coat of scales, horn, bone, and quills. Clusters of scales arch over his cheeks and brow and nubs of horn and quill spurt from his body and facial hair, most notably his beard. His mantle adds an icy layer to the quills and horn by threading them with icicles as well as frozen tears descending from his eyes to his jaw. '''Masque: '''A man in his 30's dressed in a dark blue business suit, sometimes with a dark leather jacket over it. The vorpal blade appears as a switchblade. '''Known Information: '''The rest of the motley knows he was taken by a Keeper that called itself the Jabberwock and of his escape after several years of repeated efforts and the beast's death, as evident by the armor and armaments on him. He has pre-existing knowledge of Pan and apparently had a first edition of his story at his bedside before he was taken. Alex's term under the Jabberwock was filled with darkness. At the edge of Arcadia where the beast made his layer Alex was repeatedly let loose in the environs along with the other children the Keeper had taken. The flock was released every other day and given a day to cover as much ground as they could. The next day the Jabberwock flew out over the twists of its lair and reclaimed them all. The ones that he caught first were taken away and never seen again, though the flock always had scraps from the beast's dining pit to sate themselves with. Alex fared better than most. He often received the largest scraps and had a penchant for finding his way through the turns and ways of the Jabberwock's lair. Once he managed to evade the beast for a week before being recaptured. In that week he made it to the borders of the Jabberwock's lair, a huge territory, and found at its edge a ruined battleground. Bones in mail and rotted leather lay in ruin amidst the broken forms of equines. In the middle of the site a dagger was embedded in the ground tip first. Alex secured it just as the Jabberwock cleared the border and swept him away. One time, Alex doubled back. Making his way through the Jabberwock's lair he fell onto the dining pit as the beast was in mid meal. He clambered over rocks and ledges with a spider's grip and took the Fey unaware from above, severing its neck with one sawing blow. He gorged himself on proper meat and rested until the rest of the flock returned. He gave them pick of the beasts hindquarters and took the rest for himself, forging a small arsenal of sinew and talon. The flock left and fought their way through Arcadia, slaying a lesser fey once. They reached the Hedge with less than a dozen of them still alive out of scores. Alex was the only one who found his way to a gate. He emerged in Wales and made his way home in time to discover it was his Fetch's 18th birthday. He overpowered the family guards at the backdoor and fell over the party, raving and ranting over his parent's idiocy and gullible nature. The police arrived and had him taken to St. Mary's Home for the Broken. His uncle Lewis came to see him some months later after receiving word of Alex's insane stories. He arranged for Alex to be released with time and good behavior in exchange for the boy's story. He penned the tale with several modifications under the guise of "The Looking Glass". Alex was released by the time he was 22. He made his way back to the gate and returned to the space he had cleared for himself, graced with the hollowed skull of the Jabberwock. He slew the other twisted remnants of mortal that had taken his home in his absence and dwelled there for a long time. On several whims he made return trips to the world, engaging a hunger he could not describe. His knife could pull the very sorrow from a throat it seemed, and he turned his steel to several efforts. A man named Johnny known as Jack, a woman known as Catherine, and several other witnesses who swore their historically known exploits were fueled by a devil that witnessed his acts were the only evidence of his passing. He found himself in Chicago, the fledgling city of his last visit a booming sprawl of filth. His gate was built over and covered by the dumpster of a huge hotel that mirrored the lines of his estate in London. He made his way inside and was taken forcefully before three figures who named themselves Changelings. Three days of interrogation passed and Alex was accepted into the safety of a place known as a freehold. Alex resurrected John Turner, his companion and fellow victim of the Jabberwock. Alex servers as the anchor for John's ghost. '''Rumours: '''Being silent and rigid of face, there are probably at least a few. The only pre-existing rumor attached to someone of his description is the record of a hedge duelist who breaks all conventional rules and has a substantial tally of "illegal" kills in the Hedge. '''Hollow: '''Now linked to the freehold by the efforts of Katrina in recognition for the repair of a gate, it is a small space where the Thorns grow high as walls around a small glenn where the skull of the Jabberwock rests in the center. Small awnings protrude from the ridges of its brow, creating an illusion of space. Category:Player Category:Winter Court Category:Changeling Category:Cresthaven Category:La Fontaine Category:King Category:Victorian Era Category:1990s